the way it should have been
by ginny1121
Summary: So this is just something I had in my head and thought you all may like it. Here is the story Lilly and James arealive and there is not valdy at all oh ya and Ron and Ginny are twins cause it will help the story fowl better if Ginny and Harry meet sooner
1. the Hogwarts express

Chapter 1 on the Hogwarts express

It was Harry first year at Hogwarts and he was very excited as he got on the train and found a compartment for himself, after he said goodbye to his crying mother. As the train leaves kings cross two twins, a boy and a girl both with flaming red hair, entered his compartment. The girl ask "can we set with you" and Harry answered "yes of course you can I am Harry by the way" The girl said "thanks, by the way my name is Ginny and this is my twin brother Ron. It turned out that they were all first years this year and really did not know very many people yet.

They talked for what to them was hours until a girl with bushy brown hair entered the compartment. She said "we will be at Hogwarts soon you should put on your rods "and she add "I am Hermione I am a first year and you are"? The three of the answer her and she left. As the all change into their school rods they talked about how the hoped they that they were not in her house as she slimed to be to bossy.

As they got off the train at hogsmead station, they got gleams of two things. One was carts that where not being pushed by anything, the second was Hogwarts castle and it was beautiful, more beautiful than words. As they made their way across the platform they heard I voice call "first years over her, first years over here". They look and sow the biggest man they had ever seen, as the voice added "I am Rubuis Hagrid by the way I am keeper of keys and grounds here, and I will be taking you all to the castle on the boots.

As the three of them made their way to boats the where joined by Hermione and the four of them ended up on a boat together. It took what they would say was forever to get to the castle on the boats cause they were both excited and nerves. As they finely got out of the boats they were mate by a vary stern looking woman with eyes like a cat, she said "welcome to Hogwarts in a few minutes we will begin the sorting ceremony, where you will be sorted into one of four houses. Each house has its own history and has turned out great witches and wizards. There are four houses are Gryffindor, ravenclaw, hufflepuff, and slytherin. I am professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house and I teach transfiguration. "With that she left the for a minute before coming back and bring them to the great hall for the sorting.

A/N Weill that's chapter one hope you all liked it as this is my first fanfic. I know there is a lot of misspelling and grammar eras I am in need of a beta really bad. I have a good plan for this story and hope to update a lot if you all like it. Some of it will be like the book will some will be like the book with some changes and other will be may own totally. I also did not like that there was really no Hermione we will get to see her in the next chapter although she will be more back round like the rest of the Wesley's but she is there Ron will need her and so will Ginny(Ginny more than Ron and soon). So love it or not review it let me know and massage me if you would like to beta for me I would love you for life HUGGGGGGGGS.


	2. the sorting and welcome feast

Chapter 2: the sorting and welcome feast

As they walked into the Great Hall Harry, Ginny and Ron notice two things. One was the size of it was huge, harry was thinking that it would hold his whole house in it. The other was that the ceiling, it looked like it was not there at all. There heard Hermione say "it's bewitched to look like the sky outside" to a boy with sandy hair named Seamus. As soon as they got to the front of the hall the where stopped by Professor McGonagall, how once again left them steading there.

When she came back she had to thing in her hand. One was I chair. The other was and old poached and freed old wizard hat. She put the hat on the chair and said "when I call your name you will come up and put the hat on and you will be sorted into your houses. With that she stepped to the side of the chair and did not say anything. Then one of the rips in the hat opened and started to sing.

"Oh you may not think I am pretty, but do not judge me by my looks. I am the Hogwarts sorting hat, there is nothing I cannot see inside you. So I can tell you where you belong. You may belong in Gryffindor where the brave of heart are. You May belong in Hufflepuff where the just and loyal are. You may belong Ravenclaw where the ready minds are. You may belong in Slytherin where the cunning folk are. So put me on and I will tell you where you belong."

After the hat stopped singing professor McGonagall pulled out a list of first years and began to read it.

"Hannah Abbott "was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Susan Bones" was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Lavender Brown" was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Terry boot" was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley "was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Seamus Finnegan" was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Hermione Granger "was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Neville Longbottom" was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Draco Malfoy" was sorted into Slytherin

"Parvati Patil" was sorted into Gryffindor.

Then it was Harry's turn

"Harry Potter" said Professor McGonagall and Harry walked up and put on the hat. He heard some mumbling and then the yelled "Gryffindor".

"Dean Thomas" was sorted into Gryffindor

This went on tell it was Ginny's was call up.

"Ginavara Weasley" said Professor McGonagall and Ginny walked up and put on the hat and at once the Hat Yelled "Gryffindor "and all her bother cheered.

Finally it was Ron's turn

"Ronald Weasley" said Professor McGonagall and Ron walked up and put on the hat and like Ginny it Yelled "Gryffindor" and again all his bother and Ginny cheered. With that the sorting was over.

After Ron joined the Gryffindor table the headmaster Professor Dumbledore a tall man with silver hair, white breed and half mooned shaped glasses got up and said "welcome to another year at Hogwarts let the fest began ".

After He said this food of all kinds abed on the four house tables, there was turkey, ham, pork chops, chicken and all kinds of vegetables and deserts of all kind. All of it looked so good that all three of them had no idea what to try so they tried everything and it was all very good.

As the feast came to an end Dumbledore gave a few starts on term notes and sent them all to bed. They were brought to the Gryffindor dorms by Percy Ginny's and Ron's bother who was a new prefect. As they followed Percy thought the castle he pointed out thing like the moving pictures all over the halls and ghost as they walk. The where stopped by what look like a ghost but he was not throwing things at them "peeves "said Percy "you need to witch out for him he will not listen to anyone the Bloody Baron". They keep of walking tell they came to one of the highest towers and a picture of a fat lady how said "Password "and Percy said "beetles" and the picture opened. Percy said "that's the Password to Gryffindor tower McGonagall likes to use 60"s music for the passwords uses it whenever you come into and do not give it to anyone not in Gryffindor the dorms are left for girls and right for boy good night everyone and welcome to Gryffindor. With that Ron and Harry said Goodnight to Ginny and want to their dorm to unpack and go to bed.

A/N: Long chapter maybe I should have made it two but I like it. I Hope you all like this story let me know what you think. Please please review.

Ps. I am not Jo and do not own Harry Potter I just like playing with her characters.


	3. potions with Snape

A/N so sorry it's been too long. My parents were visiting. But I got to go to the wizerding world thanks to them and all I can say is I loved it. I have this chapter and the next two done and all they have to do is be edited. I wrote them out by hand vary Jo like.

There first class on Monday was double potions with Professor Snape the greasy haired and hocked noised potions master. At the welcome feast Harry noticed that Snape had been eyeing him the whole time. When he confided this to Ron and Ginny the both said, that is how Snape was. Even though Harry had agreed with them he could not think that it more. When they got to potions on Monday he knows that it was something more.

When Snape got to his name on the class list right at him with his cooled black eyes and Harry know that Snape did not like him. Snape then went on to ask him no one would know on their first day of class. "What would you happen if I added powdered root of asphodel to a wormwood infusion" he asked and Harry answered "I do not know sir". With this Hermione arm shoot up in the air knowing the answer, but Snape ignored her. He then asked "where would I find a bezoar "and harry answered again "I do not know sir". Again Hermione's arm shoots up and again Snape ignored her. He then asked "what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane" and again for the third time Harry answered "I do not know sir", but u think Hermione knows the answer sir". At this Snape looked upset and said "clearly arranges runs in your family, your Father just the same as you are. You should be more like you Mother and less like your Father.

After that Snape put them to work solution for boils. As he put there instructions on the board Snape gave Harry a look of deepest loathing. As they worked the rest Harry asked both Ron and Ginny "Why does he not like me when he does not know me". Ron said "I don't know mate" and Ginny said the same thing but added "why don't you write to your mom and Dad it sounds like they may know him or at least did". As Ginny said this Snape walked up to them and said "there is no talking ten points from Gryffindor and if I see or hear you talking Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Weasley it will be dotation for a week for each of you." They did not say a thing for a rest of the class and worked in silence in the cold dungeon.

At the end of class Harry decided to send a latter home to his parents as Ginny said. He did not know why but he always lessoned to Ginny, like he knows it was the right thing to do.

Dear mom and Dad

School is great, I love it so far. I made two new friends their names are Ron and Ginny, there twins and they are both in my year. I was sorted in to Gryffindor and you were right the tower is amazing. I had potions today with Professor Snape and just hated me without even tanking to me and just seeing my name. He asked me a punch of questions about ingridance that I did not know and then he said that I was just like Dad and I should be more like mo. What was up with that/ did you know him? I wonder why he does not like me and he just mates me?

Love

Harry

After looking over his letter he sent it out with his gorges snow owl Hedwig and went back to the common room for the night.

A/N I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing Snape; I just hope I did him Justices. I know it a little early for Harry and Ginny to get together but I wanted top show that he is thinking of her and that there is a reason for him to do what he does soon. As always love it or not review it and let me know

PS. I am not JKR and will never be I just like playing with her characters.


	4. Charms and Hermione

A/N ok so here's here the next chapter. Here's the more Hermione I have been promising all of you.

Charms and Hermione

The next morning they had their first charms class with Professor Flitwick, a tiny little man how had to stand on plows to see over his desk. Today they were learning how to Levite things "to make any spill work "he said "you most speak vary clearly, because if you don't you may not get the results you went with the spill. I once know a wizard who did not do this and ended up with s cow on him. "Then he went on to say "the spill is wingerdium leviosa. Know please divide into groups and try it with your feather that is in front of you.

After being divided into groups, Ron was with Hermione and Ginny was with Harry. After several tries at it nether Harry or Ginny had made there feather fly Infect most had not done it. Hermione was the only one who had made here feather fly. She could be heard saying to Ron "its win-gar-dium levi-o-sa make the gar long. "Well if you're so smart you do it" said Ron and of course she did it with no problem with earned her ten points to Gryffindor. By the end of class Harry and Ginny had made a little head way with the feather, they both had made it rise of the desk before it fell down and Ron had made none at all.

After class Ron was in a bad mode as they went to lunch. "She's a nightmare " he said "and she wonder why she has no friends." As he said this Hermione came walking by with a tear in here eye and knocked into Ron. "What did I do" Ron asks." Do I have to answer that" said Ginny " honestly you are just that much of prat, Sometimes I think that I got both are brains. With that they walked into the Great Hall for lunch. Where they did not see Hermione and she was not in any classes the rest of the day.

At dinner they heard Neville say to Seamus "Lavender said that Hermione's been in the girls loo all day crying". After hearing this Ginny was feeling bad that she went to find Hermione. So she left and Ron and Harry ate dinner In the middle of dinner Professor Quarrel the defiance against the dark arts teacher came running into the Great Hall yelling "TOLL IN THE SCHOOL, TROLL IN THE SCHOOL"! Everyone went running at once and it was all cho's. Harry in that instant he remembered Ginny and Hermione. "Ron the Girls" said Harry " there in the loo and they do not know about the troll". Oh Merlin Ginny" said Ron "let's go". With that they ran to the girl bathrooms and when they got there they did not like what they sow, the troll was in the bathroom with the girls and it was about to finish them off. Harry and Ron did something very stupid, Harry ran at the troll and held onto its club and Ron throw something at it. Harry was getting throw around a lot and said "do something", "what " yelled Ron "anything'" yelled back Harry. So Ron did the first thing that came to his mind "wingerdium leviosa" and at once the club came out of the trolls hands and he was knocked out and fell to the ground with a loud bang.

After the bang Professors Snape, McGonagall and Quarrel came running in. "What happened here" asked McGonagall, looking at the four of them. The four of them just looked at each other, hoping someone would come up with something but none of them did. Hermione finely spoke up "If it was not for Ron and Harry me and Ginny would be died" she said. "I had readied about them and thought I could handle it, so I went after it and Ginny ran after me trying to stop me. When we did not come back Ron and Harry came looking for us and when they found us the troll was about to finish us off". "Is this true" asked McGonagall. The other three said "yes ". "Well I guess ten points to Gryffindor for taking down the troll, not many could have done that and five from Gryffindor for foolishness Ms. Granger". With that she sent them back to the common room for the night. From that night on they were all friends, they thought that maybe it was because, that was what happened when you save each other's lives.

A/N hope you liked it. I know I have not updated in like forever and I am so sorry. I not shore how much I like this chapter I think it's too much like the book. Review and let me know what you think. I am also going to jump time after the next chapter is that a good Idea. I am all so thinking of adding some drama with Ginny and it should bring her and Harry closer is it too soon for it. Again love it or hate it review and let me know.

PS. I am not JKR and will never be I just like playing with her characters.


	5. transfigeration and letters from home

A/N here's chapter 5 hope you enjoy

Today they had transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. They started the class by taking a lot of complicated notes on switching spelling, and then they were going to start changing matches to needle. "This is very serious business anyone who fouls around will be given detention, you have been warned "said McGonagall. "You may begin" she added.

They worked in silence the whole class and by the end of class Hermione was the only one who had successfully changed her match into a needle. This earned her ten points for Gryffindor and Ron's displeasure. Ron had made very little progress with his match. Harry and Ginny had made some progress with their matches, but their needles looked like matches.

Lunch came and with that came all the owls into the great hall, delivering all the mail to their owners. One of the owls where Harry's owl Hedwig and another was Ernol Ron and Ginny's owl. They opened their letters and Ginny asked Harry "is that your answer from your mom and dad" and Harry said "yes and you will not believe this" Harry then went on to read the letter to all of them.

Dear Harry

We are so glad you love Hogwarts we know you would. Congrats on making Gryffindor we are so happy for you and so proud of you to. As for you question about Professor Snope we need know him when we were in school. We were in the same year at school. He was a Friend of mine when we were young too. He was a reveal with your Father cause he had a crash on me witch I did not return and your Father did not like that to much because friendship never seemed to be what Sev wanted. I am very sorry if he is giving you a hard time because of that, maybe I will write to him and remind him that you are not your Father no even though you may look like him and may acted like him. You are you always and not him. Let me know if it does not stop and I will write to him. Just reminder that just because your father did not like him do not judge him or Sev because of what you may think about it. Some day you will understand where both of them are they are coming from.

All my love

Mom

After Harry finished reading the letter Ginny said "I told you so, I know that it was something like that". With that Ron would read the letter from their mom and Dad.

Dear Ron and Ginny

I hope you are enjoying school and congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your Dad and I are so excited Bill and Charlie are coming home for Christmas .It will be a real family Holiday. We miss you both and love you very much.

Love

Mom

A/N I know it is short, but I like it. I know it is not the whole story about Snape and Lilly but it is James story to tell too so we will get it all at some point. Please please please review. I will be jumping to Christmas next chapter.


	6. christmas

The rest of the term went by fast and before they know it they leaving school of Christmas break.

The Potters

The first day home Harry's mom asked "how is school going?", and Harry said "It's really good except for the Snape thing. I think he is realizing that I'm not dad." Lily than asked "that great dear and how is Ron, Ginny and Hermione?" "The really great" said Harry. "Hermione is really smart and just gets everything we do in class. She helps us so much that I don't know what we do without her sometimes. Ron is great his Best friend and the bother I never had. Ginny is amazing she is like no one I have ever mate before, she's smart, funny loves quidditch and she is not afraid to put me and Ron in are place when we get out of line" This made Lilly laugh and ask she's a red head right? "Yes she is" said Harry "do you know something I don't mom?" "It's nothing" she said "you will find out when you're older. Now got to bed its Christmas tomorrow and everyone is coming over.

The next day was Christmas and it was like every other year at the Potters. Harry's dad friends came over. Sirius who was Harry's Godfather was one of those people you could always talk to and was really cool about, harry could always tell him anything and no matter what he would not tell anyone what he told him. Remus was one of those people you could go to with anything and he would always give you the best advice. Peter on the other hand Harry never got, and was not shore why he was his father friend he was not like the others at all. They all ate; laugh and all and all had a good Christmas.

The Weasley's

The day after Ginny got home her mom asked "How is school going and tell my about your friends" "school is great "said Ginny. " Hermione is great she is my best friend and the sister I never had. Harry is like no one I ever mate before he is smart, funny and never gets on my case when I put him and Ron back in line. At this Molly laughs and tells Ginny to go to bed.

The next day was Christmas and it was like any other Christmas at the Weasley's. Fred and George Ginny's twin older brothers set of filibuster fireworks at Christmas dinner. Molly fused over Ginny's oldest brother Bill's hair saying "what do they say at the bank about your hair being so long?" "They don't care" said Bill "as long as I bring in the gold". All and all it was a good Christmas.

A/N

Ok I know it's been way to long but I had so much trouble writing this chapter. I hope you all like it it's not the best chapter by far. As always please review and let me know what you think, because good or bad I went to know what you think .


	7. Whats wrong with Ginny

It was now May and everyone has started getting ready for the killer Hogwarts finals. Ginny been sick for a mouth and would not go to the hospital wing, cause like her bothers she didn't like going to see healers. Whenever someone tried to get her to go she would say "I am fine I just can't get over this cold or whatever I have" or she "there is nothing to worry about I will be fine trust me" Finally Percy said to her "you are not fine look at you Ginny" , and all Ginny did was walk away.

This would go one for Two week tell Hermione said to Harry and Ron "we need to do something about Ginny." Ron said "your wright, but what do you think we should do write to mom and dad." "Maybe, but I think we should talk to your bothers maybe we can stage an intervention." Harry and Ron both agreed and they talk to Percy, Fred and George that afternoon to make a plain.

That night they were all talking well Ginny was at the library and they decided to talk to Ginny to tonight.

"She's not sleeping at all" said Hermione.

"She does not look good at all" said Percy.

"She's not are Gin-Gin we know and love" said Fred.

"She's not the Ginny I mate on the train in September" said Harry.

So after Ginny got back to the common room Harry asked Ginny to come and set with them, because they all thought that Harry would be the only one of them that would get her to come over and talk with them.

"What's up" said Ginny.

"Well" said Percy "we are all worried about you. You have been sick for a mouth and you look like death, please go to the hospital wing"

"I told you I'm fine" said Ginny

"No you're not" said Hermione "you're not sleeping cause you're up all night coughing do you really think that me, Lavender and Parvati don't hear you up all night."

"Ginny "said Ron "I know there is something wrong my twin instincts are kicking in. your killing me you're killing us all please take care of yourself."

"I'm fine" said Ginny again.

"No you're not" said George

"Ya the Ginny I know would have gone a week age to the hospital wing" said Fred.

"Please go Ginny, if it's nothing then it's nothing at lest you know" said Harry. "My mom's a healer and she's told me about all kinds of thing that witches and wizards think are nothing that ended up being something. Ginny they don't always turn out good cause they want to long."

"I'm not going" said Ginny

"I wonder what mom and dad will say when I write them" said Percy holding a note in is hand "and tell them what's going on. I don't think they will be happy with you Ginny."

"Fine" Ginny said with a tear in her eye "I'll go if I don't feel better by the weekend, but one of you will have to come with me"

"I will go with you" said Harry

On Friday Ginny said to Harry "can I talk to you "Shore" said Harry "what's up?" I went to go to the hospital wing" she said "but I'm scared" "Ginny" he said "there is nothing to be scared about good or bad at lest you know." "I guess" she said "but you are coming with me please" "I said I would" said Harry. "That's what friends do" "thanks" said Ginny giving Harry a hug.

That night Ginny and Harry went to the hospital wing. After telling madam Pumpfry what was going on she said "ok let's do some test and see what's wrong with you and take this potion it will help with the pain." She got to work checking ever part of Ginny before taking some blood and said "I went to do some test on your blood dear I will be back soon. "Ok" said Ginny "can Harry stay with me please?" "Yes Mr. Potter can stay"

An hour later she still had not come back." Harry I'm so scared" said Ginny "why is she not back yet," I'm shore she is just being cautions" said Harry. "Ok" said Ginny "I'm going to try and sleep, wake me up when she gets back." "Ok" said harry "I will.

An hour later the door opened and in walked four people who Harry now but had not mated four of them. One was madam Pomfrey who said "is she sleeping." "Yes she is" said Harry. Behind her were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Harry Mother. "This can't be good" Harry thought. "Mom what are you doing here" Harry asked. "Madam Pomfrey asked me to come" said Lilly. "Why mom" said Harry "what's wrong with Ginny Mom."

A/N

I will save my notes for the next chapter cause I don't want to say what's going to happen. But please feel free to guess in a review and let me know what you think is wrong with Ginny .As always love it hate it review it.


	8. whats wrong with Ginny pt2

"Why are you here mom, what's wrong with Ginny?" Lilly did not answer Harry, but looked around and sew that Ginny had woken up. Harry asked again "what's wrong with Ginny mom? Please tell me."

"Please tell me Mrs. Potter" said Ginny "I went to know"

"Why don't me and Harry go outside" said Lilly "so you can talk with your mom and dad'' "

No" said Ginny "I want Harry to stay" "

Ok" said Mrs. Weasley "I guess we should just tell you. You have cancer sweet heart in your blood. I am so sorry sweetheart"

"What?" said Ginny "no I don't? I just have the flu."

" You do Ginny I'm sorry." said lily "But we think we may have found it early and will be able to trait and that's why I'm here. To trait you thou we will have to put you in St. Mongo's for some of the summer. From what Harry has told me you are a fighter and you will need that spirit to help you so I hope you are ready to fight. "

"I went to fight this" said Ginny. "Do the Boys know yet? "

"No" said Mr. Weasley. Who alone had said nothing but sat there looking stoned faced. "They don't know "he added "we thought you may want to tell them"

"I do", said Ginny with I tear in her eye ", can you get the Harry"

"Shore anything Ginny" said harry

As Harry walked out he heard Ginny say "Am I going to die."

"not if I can help it." He heard his mom said.

Harry walked to the common room, trying not to cry or look worried. When he walked into the common room he hoped he looked normal, so that her bothers would not worry. He looked around and sees that all the Weasley's where setting together. "Ginny wants to see you all" said Harry," Hermione you may want to come to.

"What wrong with her" said Ron "I know there's something wrong with her."

"I don't know" said Harry "but she said she wanted to talk to you all." With that they all walked out of the common room.

On the way to the Hospital wing Hermione stopped harry and asked "you know what's going on don't you."

"Yes" said Harry, "I do, but Ginny wants to tell you all. I will tell you this thou my Moms here and it's not good. Don't tell anyone you know anything ok"

"Don't worry, I will not say anything Harry" she said. "How bad is it Harry?"

When they finally got back to the hospital wing they found that Bill and Ginny's second older brother Charlie had got there to." What's going on" they all asked Ginny looked up tears going down her face and looked at her bothers. "Mom" she said "I can't do it. Will you do it?"

"Ok" said Ms. Weasley taking a deep breath "your sister has cancer in her blood"

"Is she going to die, "asked a crying Ron. He did not go to think about this, losing his twin would be like losing half of him.

"Not if we can help it" said Lilly. "Ginny is ready to fight and she will need all your support"

A/N

I hope you like it, I cried writing it. Just remember that Ginny is a fighter and is not going to go down easy.

Thanks for all the reviews keep them up.


End file.
